


Life of the Party

by flowergfs



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Halloween, M/M, Miscommunication, idk i'm trying to write something so happy and cute i cry, pre timeskip, soft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:47:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25387789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowergfs/pseuds/flowergfs
Summary: Leave it to Oikawa to be the only one dressed up at the Halloween party.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 6





	Life of the Party

July 21st, 2013  
“Iwa-chan,” Oikawa began lazily, “I can’t wait for Halloween.” They were both lying on the couch; Hajime’s head on Toru’s lap and Toru’s hands mindlessly running through his hair.   
Hajime’s eyes flickered open. “It’s July. Your birthday was literally yesterday, what do you mean Halloween?”  
In response to this Oikawa just laughed. It was that golden laugh only Toru was capable of, the laugh that captivated every girl the two of them went to school with, every girl in the volleyball stands, every sports reporter that couldn’t keep the camera off of him. But before them, it captivated Hajime when they were just middle schoolers. At school and at practice he pretended to hate his pretty boy exterior, but whenever it was just the two of them it was harder to keep it a secret.  
“Don’t you get it, Iwa-chan? This is our first Halloween where we aren’t in high school. I can finally be the life of the party like I was born to be.” Oikawa gently placed his thumb on Hajime’s chin and tilted his head just a little, “And I have big plans to make.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is just the beginning and other chapters will be longer I swear, I just wanted to post something so I have more motivation to keep it going.


End file.
